


男人x先生

by donttouchmyhorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhorn/pseuds/donttouchmyhorn





	男人x先生

“一霎时把七情俱已磨尽。参到了辛酸处泪湿衣襟。我只到铁富贵一生铸定，又谁知祸福事顷刻分明”

 

《锁麟囊》在台上唱得深情，大厅玩乐的男人女人早已停下来，个个引颈看向台上。站在二楼的先生也向凑过去听戏，但他刚停下脚步，就被友人扯了扯袖子，他听到友人说，“我们进去吧。”

“好。”  
先生有点拘束，他不习惯这种场面，站在这灯红酒绿的会所，他是坐立不安的。但他好听京剧，竖着耳朵听外面《锁麟囊》，眼神有些涣然。

 

“先生，喝一杯？”  
言谈之间，陌生的声音把他拉回现实，他立马紧张地站起来拱手道歉，“不…不好意思，小生真的不胜酒力。”  
对面的人脸色冷下来，凑到他耳边对他说，“你别在这里给我矜持，今天将军在场，谁敢不给面子就别想做生意了。”

“对不起……”  
先生垂下眼睛，看着那小酒杯里盛着的浓黄色液体，似是看着什么洪水猛兽。紧张地吞了一口唾液。

 

坐在上位将军注意到这边的动静，看向了先生。  
他肌肤雪白，因为不适而微微发红的桃花眼看起来总是笑着似的，这份拘束感让他看起来好似一只受惊的白兔。将军看着有点失神，随后他歪着脖子看他，似乎在打量什么猎物。

感受到座席上露骨的视线，先生下意识往将军那里看去。四目对视之下先生更加冒出了冷汗，他只想尽快离开这吃人的地方。

大着胆子一口饮干了这绍兴酒。举起袖子遮着嘴巴，不让自己咳嗽出来。

陌生男子笑起来，“先生！豪气！”

先生轻轻点头赔上笑容。喉咙热辣辣地，但没有想象中的难以吞咽，或许自己今晚可以再努力尽兴一下。他很少喝酒，从来没想到这绍兴酒后劲这么强。

 

将军也没想到这个文儒温雅的人一杯接着一杯喝，根本不懂得拒绝人。他对旁人说，“你看，现在的书生今非昔比了，会做生意的都懂得应酬玩乐。”将军笑起来，显得有些高兴。  
不到半个时辰，将军便哑口无言了。先生坐在椅子上迷迷糊糊的，有人来跟他攀谈，却还是打起精神对人笑笑，但明显已经被酒精熏了神志。

“有趣。”谁也没有看见将军有点得意的笑容。

 

 

 

 

先生醒来的时候，骨头发酸，因为酒精的作祟太阳穴有点发胀。他努力挺起身子，活动了一下僵硬的表情。尽力想了解自己的处境。

 

这里到底是哪里呢？  
他有点迷茫，摸到了丝滑的被褥，看清了环境，自己竟然在一个陌生但漂亮的房间里。他花力气观察这里，仿佛是一个旅馆房间。挣扎着起来找自己的眼镜。

就在这个时候，有人推门而进，那人带着浑身的酒气和一股霸道的气质。先生彷徨地捉紧了那被褥。

“醒了？”  
先生声音软糯地回答他，“……是的，谢谢你安置我。”他下意识觉得这个人把酒醉的自己带进了这个房间，便诚实地道谢。  
“我想我该回家了，不能打扰您休息。”

男人笑笑，“不打扰。”

他坐在了先生旁边，神情有些暧昧，先生隐隐约约觉得不对劲。慌忙站起来，“我回去了。”  
“你回去哪里？”

男人忽然把他重重拉下来，双手撑在他的耳边，居高临下地看着他，先生怕的要命，皱着眉头有些忿忿地说“请、您自重。”

“到底是谁不自重？先生你喝的酩酊大醉躺在我的床上，是想勾引我吗？”

“我没有……”先生缩起身子想逃离，男人厚重的呼吸打在他的脸上让他实实在在地感到恐惧。他慌乱之下身子乱动，碰触到了大腿间什么坚硬又炙热的东西。

“你、你想做什么？”

话音未落，男人突然伏下身子啃咬他的脖子，先生吓了一跳只是使劲推开男人。男人被打扰得发怒，又被酒精冲昏了头脑，没想到这人这么不给面子，竟然一掌扇下来。先生被打得偏了头，他大口喘气，这才生硬地停止了抵抗的动作。他从来未受过这种屈辱，差点就要渗出泪水。

自己究竟是为何落到这种田地。

——想当年我也曾绮装衣锦，到今朝只落得破衣旧裙。

刚刚那出京剧的台词，犹如在耳。

 

 

 

男人压下来，逼迫先生和他接吻，他抵死不从狠狠咬住自己的下唇，男人怒得想发笑，继而用力脱下他的长裤。先生拼死了一样身子往后缩，但哪里抵得过男人的力度，裤子被退到膝盖处，又被扇了巴掌。先生终于忍不住逼出了眼泪。  
“不！放手！”  
——不能、不能让他发现。

 

男人快速脱下自己下身的衣物，趁着这个空档先生奋力跳下床榻。男人捉着他的长袍扯过来，他听到衣帛撕烂的声音，就和他现在的绝望一样。

“好大的胆子，你竟然敬酒不喝喝罚酒，别怪我不客气。”  
可笑了，他哪里客气过。他想要的男子女子从来都不可能逃得出。

 

他把先生拉扯上床榻，一拳打在肚子上。先生痛得叫也叫不出声音来。咳嗽着翻了个身。

“正好。”  
男人笑了，拨开碍事的长袍衣摆，手指往下身探去。竟然一阵濡湿。

有什么不对劲，他经事过几次男子，从来没有人下身在事前湿成这样。他继续用手探索，竟发现那本该干燥无物的地方，张开了一朵湿润的花朵。

“不……”先生没有了躲逃的力气，只能绝望地闭上眼睛，小幅度地摇头，似乎不愿意接受这个事实。  
——二十年来最不齿的秘密。被粗暴地曝光在阳光下。  
“……别看”先生拼命缩起身子躲避男人的视奸。

男子呆然，他听说过双性人，但没想过自己能遇上这样的极品。  
“你真是天生捱操的。”  
“不是这样——”

“我还没碰你呢，下面已经湿成这样。真无耻呀，被男人强迫着玩弄，你其实很开心吧。”

“我没有……”  
男人听了他的话更加开心了，手指节骨插入穴口，他身子颤抖努力抑制呻吟，那里流出潺潺的淫水。

男人把先生翻过来，他要看清楚这张漂亮的脸痛苦扭曲的样子。他兴奋地看到身下人已经抬头地分身，故意用指甲来回刮弄龟头，那人全身像是被电流通过一样止不住地颤抖。

“呵，你明明已经很兴奋了。”

“我没有……”先生只会说这句话，仿佛念诵着什么诡异的经文。

 

男人把他的脚大字分开，一只手按住腰部另一只手按住肩膀不让他逃走。龟头顶在穴口插入，但是那里实在太紧了，只进去了一点点便无法前进。他急得用力向前按压。先生痛得惊呼出声。

“不……出去……”  
“放松！”

男人本来性急，但碍于此他也无法尽兴下去，只好退出来又用手指挑逗他，动作急躁又粗暴。先生双手紧紧捉着床单，痛苦地喘息。

突然，一股电流从下身传来，快感拨高了他的声音。“别……”

 

找到了敏感的地方，男人塞进三指用力搅动，先生的呼吸渐渐变的甜腻起来。不一会儿，穴口开始快速地收紧又放松。男人知道他迎来了高潮，满意地看着他的反应。

“真是淫荡。”  
“不是……”

 

头脑一片空白，下身涌出了大量液体。借着这些液体的润滑，男人对着穴口用力塞进了一半，但还是太紧了。他一下一下地顶弄，先生的下身被迫承受男人的巨大。

“不行……出去、太大了……”

“这就受不了？夜还长着呢。”  
他的每一句话每一步动作都在瓦解先生的尊严和理智，他厌恶极了自己，竟然渐渐从着委屈的过程中感受到了快感。雪白的肌肤、紧皱的眉头，还有微微发抖的身躯、那模样实在可爱到令人受不了。 

 

男人的凶器在自己的体内驰骋，仿佛要把自己的身体贯穿。继而、他把自己的粗大退出到穴口，又忽然重重插入，先生发出了无法自制的呻吟。男人又这样反复几次插入他，顶到了敏感的地方，他死死咬住自己的唇，不让那羞人的声音流溢出来。

但身体违背了他的意志，他的肌肤发红，大腿因为情欲而微微颤抖，穴口流出大量的淫液，一时之间无法合拢起来。在男人眼里这简直是直白的邀请。

从紧紧咬住的牙缝间，先生不断泄出不成声的悲鸣。

下身咬的咬紧，男人本来想再撑一会，谁知被他夹得精关失守，全数射在里面。但不紧要，夜还很漫长。

 

 

濕熱的舌頭鑽進耳孔，他的哭喊着逃离，殊不知这样让男人更加兴奋。下身的凶狠又开始涨大，但还不够。他捉过先生的手让他跪趴在自己身前。分身打在他的脸上，好不残酷地说，“服侍好他，不然有你好受的。”

 

“放过我……”  
男人实在受不了他的唧歪，捉着脖子狠狠插入口腔，一边警告道“不好好舔，待会把你操死。”

先生难耐地发出一声低呼，眼泪从眼角渗了出來，男人阳刚的麝香味直达鼻腔。他那里受得这种羞辱，连忙往后躲。但男人捉紧他的头部。用力动身了几下。

先生实在难招架这般屈辱，喉咙紧张地收缩，男人本来正觉得舒服又被牙齿咬痛了。恼火地把人拉上床又往后穴顶弄，想迫力顶进去。但先生抵抗得紧，他一滑又进入了下面的穴口，先生呻吟了一声。男人狠狠冲撞他，先生觉得这回抽插可是进行了一个世纪，痛苦又愉悦。

“骚货。”

但先生已经听不清楚男人说什么，只能一味地小声呻吟。他没经过人事，这样的玩法他哪里受得了，前端忽然就射出了白浊。

“你这里碰都未碰，就出来了，你说你是不是骚。”

先生早已连睁眼的力气也没有，事以至此，忽然觉得有点可笑。

 

身下实在是疼痛无比，他只想让自己好受一点。忽然唱出了那句  
——这也是老天爷一番教训，他教我，收余恨、免娇嗔……

 

果然，男人停下了动作，先生不知道自己在赌什么。把手圈上了男人脖子上，含着泪笑了起来。

 

——且自新、改性情，休恋逝水，苦海回身……

“早悟兰因。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

［fin］


End file.
